Max Holloway vs. Justin Lawrence
The fight was the featherweight debut and first loss of Justin Lawrence. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. The youngest UFC fighter Holloway versus the fourth youngest Lawrence. Both men were loose and relxaed early. Four thirty. Four fifteen. Lawrence blocked a high kick. Four minutes. Lawrence landed an inside kick and an overhand right. Three thirty-five. Nice exchange there. Three fifteen as Holloway landed a good jab and a blocked high kick. Holloway landed a leg kick. Three minutes. Lawrence landed a good clipping right. Lawrence landed a nice lead left hook and Holloway landed a leaping knee to the groin. The crowd booed as Lawrence needed a moment. "I heard it," Rosenthal said. "If it happens again, I'll have to take a point." Holloway apologized. Lawrence already has a cut over his right eye too, they continued. Two thirty. Lawrence missed a spinning wheel kick there, fast kicks. Two fifteen. Holloway landed a counter left uppercut there, not much behind it. Holloway landed a left hook, Lawrence got a good double after two minutes. "Right back up!" Holloway stood and broke. One thirty-five. Lawrence was cut again. Lawrence landed a side kick. Holloway landed a counter left hook and ate a big right to the chin, Holloway landed a knee to the chin himself. One minute. Holloway was settling in now. Lawrence landed a right and ate a counter left hook. Lawrence landed a left hook to the body. Thirty-five. Lawrence landed a nice overhand right there, very nice. Holloway landed a clipping high kick and a left hook. Fifteen remaining. Holloway landed another kick to the groin after missing a flying knee again as the first round ended and the crowd booed. The first round ended, very close. A point wasn't taken. 10-9 Lawrence regardless though probably. The second round began and they touched gloves. Lawrence landed that side kick as Holloway came forward, and again. Four thirty-five. Four fifteen as Lawrence blocked a high kick. He was throwing those side kicks like his own jabs. Four minutes. Lawrence landed a leg kick. Three thirty-five. The crowd booed but Lawrence landed a spinning back fist. Holloway landed a left hook to the body. Three fifteen. Holloway landed a right hand. Three minutes as Holloway landed a body kick, ate an inside kick. Holloway landed a counter right to the body. Two thirty-five. Holloway stuffed a double there nicely. Holloway landed a double jab right cross. Two fifteen. Lawrence landed a side kick. Two minutes. Lawrence landed a right. Both guys were still finding their range. The crowd booed. Lawrence landed a left hook. One thirty-five. Lawrence's nose was bleeding slightly. Lawrence tried a telegraphed double, Holloway stuffed it. One fifteen. Holloway landed a good right hand. One minute. He was stalking Lawrence, kneed the body stepping in and a good right. Lawrence's nose was bleeding in earnest now here. Thirty-five. Holloway landed a counter right and a left hook. He was stalking Lawrence against the cage, one-two to the body dropped Lawrence, pounced with rights and lefts, right to the body, left and a right and Rosenthal stopped it, wow! 4:49 R2. They hugged.